


lips so good (i forget my name)

by bluegreenlarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Auror Louis, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, No Smut, Oops and Hi, Singer Harry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenlarry/pseuds/bluegreenlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Louis had heard of Harry Styles. Front singer of One Direction, the biggest magical band since the Weird Sisters. Niall listened to them religiously, cried over a Ziam – Louis didn’t know what that meant, but she supposed it had something to do with the band – and knew all of their lyrics by heart. Louis refused to listen to their songs for exactly those reasons. She had to concentrate on her work, and after failing at her last case, even more so. </p>
<p>So, someone had cursed away Styles’ “angelic” voice (Niall’s words, not Louis’), and now the band was at the brink of their ruin.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Staying professional is hard when your client is Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips so good (i forget my name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon_cakes_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_cakes_tea/gifts).



> So... this went in a completely different direction than i had planned. i'm sorry it's so short - i was just incredibly busy. i hope you still like this. since your instructions weren't all that specific, i just put something together that i was in the mood for and since i am obsessed with Harry Potter, i set this story in the wizarding world. but it's not difficult to understand even if you don't know anything about that, i promise, 
> 
> Title is from One Direction's "Never Enough"

On some days, Louis wondered why she had went through years of complicated auror training, when in the end her cases would look like _this_. The owl that had brought the letter seemed to be mocking her, tilting its head and making quiet gurgling noises. Louis sighed, ripping a piece off of her toast and feeding it to the greedy animal.

 

“You can go now”, she informed it. “Tell Weasley he can fuck off – I know that he’s giving me the most boring cases on purpose. It’s not _my_ fault I let Nott slip through my fingers last time! It wouldn’t happen again!”

 

“Boo”, the owl went and flew out of the window, leaving a trail of honey-coloured feathers on Louis’ table.

 

Tiredly, Louis rested her arms on it and stared at the letter again.

 

 

_Tomlinson,_

_For your next case, please appear at 11am today in the ministry, room 234. Your client will be singer Harry Styles – you may have heard of her. Due to some unknown spell, Styles has lost her ability to sing, and it will be your responsibility to track and reverse the spell._

_You have time until Sunday to give her back her voice. Don’t disappoint me again._

_Percy Weasley_

 

Of course she had heard of Harry Styles. Front singer of _One Direction,_ the biggest magical band since the _Weird Sisters_. Niall listened to them religiously, cried over a Ziam – Louis didn’t know what that meant, but she supposed it had something to do with the band – and knew all of their lyrics by heart. Louis refused to listen to their songs for exactly those reasons. She had to concentrate on her work, and after failing at her last case, even more so.

 

So, someone had cursed away Styles’ “angelic” voice (Niall’s words, not Louis’), and now the band was at the brink of their ruin. She understood that it was important to them, but why did _she_ have to investigate this? There were dangerous dark wizards and witches out there, killing and torturing people (okay maybe not many, but a few definitely) and Louis had to take care of some whiny popstars.

 

Glancing at the clock, she grabbed her coat and her wand and apparated to the Ministry. Being late would only fuel her bad reputation in Weasley’s mind.

 

“Oops!”

 

The first thing she felt when the world stopped spinning around her were hands on her waist. Apparently she had landed on someone. Great.

 

“Hi.” She answered nonetheless, opening her eyes and finally looking at the victim of her little accident.

 

_Oh_ , she thought. “Oh”, she said out loud. Holding her in her arms was Harry Styles, with a mischievous smile on her face. This was just her luck, to create the worst first impression ever.

 

“Hello there”, Harry Styles greeted her back and slowly removed her hands from Louis’ body. She was standing next to the door, between a puppy and a veela. Or, more precisely, a man who looked like a puppy and a man who looked like a male veela.

 

The men had to be her bandmates, Louis’ brain helpfully put together. She shook her head to gain a little more clarity and quickly glanced at the whole room. Behind the desk, Weasley gave her a short nod and gestured towards the trio near the door.

 

“I see you have met One Direction.” He said without an introduction. “They will tell you the details – I have to go. The investigations in the Nott case are starting. Again.”

 

Louis scowled and ignored the smirk he threw in her direction. Arsehole. Weasley slipped past her and closed the door behind himself with a lot more force than necessary.

 

“Good fucking bye.” Louis mumbled, and her eyes widened when she remembered that she wasn’t alone in the room. This was the second time in two minutes she had made a fool out of herself in front of the band – not a good start at all.

 

At least they didn’t seem to be too shocked by her cursing. Harry Styles was grinning while the puppy was hiding his face in the veela’s neck, who shook Louis’ hand.

 

“I’m Zayn Malik”, he introduced himself. “This is Harry Styles – this is Liam Payne.” Her eyes followed his hand motions and she gave them a smile.

 

“Louis Tomlinson. You probably knew that, though.”

 

“We did.” The puppy – _Payne_ – said and pointed towards the chairs that were standing near the window. “Shall we sit down and explain the whole situation to you?”

 

Louis nodded, and followed them across the room. They all seemed nice, not vain or cocky at all, even though they were some of the most famous people in the wizarding world at the moment. But this was just the first meeting, who knew what they were like behind the scenes.

 

Making herself comfortable, she transfigured the plastic chairs into plush armchairs. If she had looked up, she had noticed the admiring expression Styles wore at her face, but she was too busy concentrating on her spells. When she was done, she turned to the trio.

 

“So…” Louis didn’t know if she should confess that she didn’t know shit about their band or if she should act knowingly and get Niall to give her a crash-course in the evening – probably the latter.

 

“Pretty much all Weasley told me was that - Styles, you have lost your ability to sing. Is that right?” She started, a conjured piece of paper and a pen ready for her to note down the important bits of the story.

 

“Yeah, see – “Styles had an absolutely delicious voice. Rich, creamy and deep, just how Louis liked it. She had to pinch her own arm to concentrate on the meaning of the words she was hearing.

“On Friday, so the day before yesterday, we had a show in Hogsmeade. Everything was normal there, I could sing just like any other day. And then yesterday afternoon, when we wanted to rehearse, I couldn’t sing anymore.”

 

Styles’ voice had started to sound more and more distraught during her story. Louis noticed the veela (Malik? She wasn’t sure) gently rubbing her back and exchanging worrying looks with the – with Payne. Coughing a little bit, she leaned forward.

 

“What do you mean exactly, you couldn’t sing anymore?”

 

Styles swallowed. “Every time I open my mouth to sing, nothing comes out. Nothing at all.”

 

That was weird. Louis had never, ever heard of something like that, and she had heard about a lot of strange things. In the back of her head, she was already looking for a possible explanation, but she couldn’t find a likely solution for it.

 

“May I see you try?”

 

Styles nodded and quickly looked away when she caught Louis’ eye. After clearing her throat she opened her mouth, but the only thing that was audible was the breathing of the two men and Louis.

 

“See?” Styles had stopped her efforts and was now gazing at Louis with sadness in her eyes. Swallowing, Louis stepped closer to the other woman and slowly raised her arm.

 

“D’you mind if I – “she put her palm under Styles’ chin and gave her a smile to relieve some of the tension that was suddenly in the room. “Try again.”

 

Complying, Styles’ mouth was open again and for a second all Louis could see were her lips, cherry red and looking so, so soft, but she caught herself and focussed on her hand. But she found what she was looking for and stepped away. With some room between her and the pretty woman, thinking was much easier.

 

“I definitely felt some vibrations”, she said, and when she noticed the questioning look the veela gave her, she bit her lip.

 

“See, here’s the thing. There are two different possible scenarios for why she can talk, but not sing. Option One: whatever the cause is, she forgot how to sing. As in, her brain doesn’t know how to produce melodies and rhythms. Option Two: her brain does know how to do it and her vocal chords still function correctly, but somehow the sound got kind of cut off. And since I can feel vibrations in her throat, but there’s no sound, it has to be the second option.”

 

The puppy nodded, smiling admiringly, but the veela squinted his eyes. “And how does that help us?” he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

Louis rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was people acting like they knew better than her how to do her job.

 

“Well”, she pressed out, willing herself not to let her annoyance show “since someone only took your voice but didn’t injure your vocal chords or your brain, it means it’s nothing permanent, we should be able to reverse it.” Styles breathed out and gave Louis a bright grin, that she ignored.

 

“The bad thing about this is that spells that don’t damage the body, but have an impact like that, are not only very complicated, but also not very well-known.”

 

The veela tried to say something again, but was cut off by Louis. She hadn’t finished, after all.

 

“Basically – it will be difficult to track the spell and the speller, and even more difficult to reverse it. I can try to ask a friend who knows more about spellwork than I do. I mean, I’ve got it and it will work but I need you to help me as much as you can, okay?”

 

Louis sat back down onto her armchair. “So… It happened after your last concert, right?”

 

*

 

“Niaaaall.”

 

No answer. Louis peaked her head through the door to her best friend’s room and rolled her eyes upon seeing what she was doing. In a swift motion she moved towards the bed and grabbed the earplugs that had prevented Niall from hearing her.

 

“Hey! I was listening to that, arsehole!”

 

Louis gave her a sweet grin. “Yeah, but you weren’t listening to _me_ , and that’s what’s truly important.” Without waiting for a response, she pulled at Niall’s blanket and slipped under it as well.

 

Niall turned her head towards her and arched her eyebrow. “What do you need?” But at the same time she pressed herself closer to Louis and wrapped her arms around her to cuddle, so it was okay.

 

“My new case”, Louis groaned and buried her nose in Niall’s armpit. “You won’t believe who my clients are.”

 

A soft laugh was her answer. “What, is it One Direction or something.”

 

When Louis just sighed, Niall sat up.

 

“Wait.”

 

“Come back here”, Louis murmured. That cuddle had definitely been too short.

 

“No. Louis. _Louis_. You’re not saying what I think you’re saying, right?”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

Niall just stared at her, wide-eyed. “One Direction – as in, the world famous, my favourite-of-all-time wizarding band – is your new client?”

 

Fuck Niall for being able to read Louis this well, but also bless Niall for being able to read Louis this well. Knowing her friend wouldn’t rest until she knew every single detail, Louis told her about her interactions with the band and the case and let out a tiny scream at the end.

 

“I told them I knew what to do, but truth is, I don’t have no fucking clue. Watch me failing to solve this and them hating me forever and Weasley firing me and looking at me like I’m a complete loser and – “

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Niall finally laid back down next to her again and touched Louis’ shoulder. “Lou. You are amazing. You fucking aced your auror exams. You were the _best_ from your year. Remember your first case? You had twenty days to solve it and you solved it in _two_. One failed case doesn’t make _you_ a failure, understood?”

 

Louis stared at her, speechless. Her and Niall were the kind of friends that told each other “I love you” ten times a day, but they usually didn’t do this _._ This… emotional, honest, sentimental thing. Of course they comforted each other and had had many deep conversations (mostly at night, whispering as quietly as they could). But it was a rare thing, and oh, she had needed to hear that so badly.

 

“Thanks.” She rubbed a hand over her eyes (because they itched. Not because they were a bit wet or anything.) and squeezed Niall’s fingers.

 

“So. Tell me everything you know about One Direction.

 

*

When she flooed to Styles’ house the next day – the password had been sent to her by a white owl with a collar (a fucking collar!) with a green H engraved in it – she knew that Styles lived alone in a small wizarding village near London. She was 21, two years younger than Louis herself, and had went to Hogwarts as well. Apparently they had even been in the same house, but she couldn’t recall any memories about a Harry Styles. She had met her bandmates Payne and Malik (Louis still referred to them as The Puppy and The Veela in her head, which she definitely had to stop as soon as possible) at age 16 in a Gryffindor singing contest. Why a Slytherin would even go to a contest hosted by Gryffindors was beyond Louis, but she wasn’t really one to talk, considering she had spent half of her time in the Hufflepuff rooms with Niall.

 

Since that contest, the three had formed a band and just a few weeks later they had been discovered by the old manager of Celestina Warbeck, a certain Mr. Azoff. And now, five years later, they were as well-known as the Weird Sisters had been to Harry Potter’s times.

 

Louis even knew some of their songs by now - she totally didn’t like them, fuck off Niall - and she had to admit that Styles’ voice was rather beautiful to listen to.

 

But all of that background information didn’t really help her solve the case. However, it did help her look like she was a good investigator who did their work, because grilling your best friend absolutely counted as professional research. As a reward, Niall had demanded to go with Louis to Harry Styles’ house, which she had declined, for obvious reasons. (“But _why_?” “Uhm, maybe because that will be the second time I’m meeting up with them, and you’ll scare them away? And also it’s my work and technically I’m not even allowed to tell you about my cases.” “Oh. Next time?” “When we successfully solve the case.” “Deal?” “Deal.”)

 

She was pulled out of her attempts to recall as many details about One Direction as possible when she arrived at the house. Wiping some ashes off of her robes, Louis stood up and gave a lopsided smile to Styles, who was sitting on a mint green sofa.

 

“Hi, Louis Tomlinson!”

 

“Hello Styles”, she answered, a little less enthusiastically. She still didn’t know how much of the cheery personality displayed was fake. Though, the other woman did look amazing. At least her client was easy on the eyes.

 

“Please call me Harry. I mean – it’s really weird ‘cause I still remember you from Hogwarts and you were always so cool and – “

 

Was that a blush Louis was seeing on her cheeks? Also, did Harry fucking Styles just admit that she had known Louis from before the case? And even had positive memories of her?

 

An “Aw” slipped out of Louis’ mouth before she could stop herself. Harry’s blush deepened. “Shut up.”

 

“No”, Louis cooed.  “Did you have a _crush_ on me?” She wasn’t actually serious when she said it, so she looked away and let herself fall onto the couch next to Harry, who stammered something along the lines of “No- what? No I didn’t, I swear!”

 

Ignoring the blabbering woman next to her, Louis pulled out a piece of paper with some information that she had written down and nudged Harry. “I talked to a friend who knows a lot about spells and he said that a spell that complex can only be made from very little distance and it requires a few minutes. Meaning, someone who was near you must’ve done it. That narrows it down to only a few people, right? Like, it only could’ve been in the period between the ending of your concert and the time you wanted to start rehearsing. Now I need the exact times, please.”

 

Harry looked at her for a second with an unreadable expression on her face, then nodded. “Okay. The concert started at 8 pm. It usually goes two hours, so – 10 pm? Not sure? And Saturday, we wanted to begin at 2pm. So, Friday 10pm and Saturday 2pm. More or less.”

 

Good, that was good. At least Harry was cooperative.

 

“You live alone?”, Louis asked. She had to bite her lip to refrain from asking about a partner, because even though Harry was very attractive and very much Louis’ type, this was important. She couldn’t risk her job and reputation, especially not after the disastrous Nott case. And if Harry had a partner or not – it didn’t matter. It did _not_ matter at all. Or so she told herself.

 

“I do”, Harry confirmed, and Louis’ heart totally didn’t beat faster.

 

“When did you come home, and leave the house in the morning? Because in that time nothing can have happened, right?”

 

Harry furrowed her brows. “We had a Meet&Greet after the show, but then I went home by bus…”

 

“Aha!” Louis leaped up. “The bus! Maybe it was someone on the bus. I mean, you are pretty famous, everyone is able to recognize you.” She nodded to herself. “Okay, when were you in your house?”

 

“Around midnight, I think. And before you ask, I left it around noon the day after to go to my mum’s before rehearsal.”

 

A grin was starting to spread on Louis’ face. Internally, she was singing. Maybe she was able to solve this. Maybe she was able to regain Weasley’s faith.

 

“Well, I think I know where to go now.”

 

*

 

“A time turner? What the hell, Tomlinson? I thought these were all broken?”

 

Louis turned around and cocked her hip. “Harry. First of all, stop calling me by my last name. I thought that was implied when I started calling you Harry. Second of all – yeah, the ones that go back an hour, they were destroyed. The ministry still has some very old ones though. And the best thing is, they go back further in the past! Still only for an hour, then you’re catapulted back to the present. It’s pretty useful.”

 

“B-but!”, Harry stared protesting. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Louis tugged on her arm. “Just come on. You’re with an auror, remember? Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. So, tell me when and where you went on that bus.”

 

After she had all the information she needed, Louis set the Time Turner on Friday, 11:30 pm and reached for Harry’s hand. She pressed a button on the small device and immediately the same feeling she got when she was about to apparate spread through her body. A second later, everything went black.

 

“Louis?”

 

Harry held on tighter to their intertwined fingers and Louis had to suppress a shudder. Harry’s hands were long and slim, with a pretty ring on the left pinky finger. And Louis was gay. Still, this wasn’t the right time to think about this at all. Inappropriate thoughts might’ve been her area of expertise, but this was a no-go.

 

“Okay”, she said and cleared her throat. “Can you apparate us to the bus stop?”

“Yep.” Closing her eyes, Louis enjoyed the feeling of being pressed up against Harry, until they landed in a street corner. A few metres away, a bus stop was visible.

 

“Why do you even take the bus?”, Louis asked. “I mean, you’re rich. Hire a taxi. Or even better, apparate.”

 

Harry was just about to answer, when a shriek made them both flinch.

 

“Harry?! Oh my God, it’s you! Do you recognize me?” A girl, probably around 16 or 17, had appeared next to them and was staring at Harry wide-eyed. Louis huffed. God, was she glad she didn’t have any fans. They could be such a bother, and these high-pitched noises really hurt her ears.

 

Harry on the other hand seemed unfazed, or maybe she was just used to it. Or she was able to hide her annoyance better. “Hi! I think I do remember you, yeah. You were at the concert, right?”

 

The girl beamed. “I was! And at the Meet&Greet as well. You told me you liked my backpack!”

 

While Harry chatted with the fan, Louis looked around them. They were at a bus stop that looked like, well, every other bus stop did. A few people were sitting on a bench – a woman with her baby, an old man, some drunk guys. Just the usual. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, so she turned around.

Harry – or more likely the Friday-evening version of Harry – was walking up to the bus stop and sat down next to the mother. Her face was full of makeup and her hair seemed to be styled in even wilder curls than it naturally was. She looked stunning, and Louis’ heart once again started to beat faster.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

She grinned, and pointed at the second Harry. “You.” It came out sounding more romantically than she’d planned, and the grin on her face froze. Harry didn’t move, so they stood completely still next to each other, until someone bumped into Louis. The moment was broken.

 

“Look, the bus is coming”, Harry stuttered, and moved towards the bus stop. They entranced the bus, and sat down near Harry 2.0 so they could have an eye on her and everyone who was close to her. But nothing happened. No one even looked at her twice, and Louis began to understand why she had taken the bus. It had to be nice to be treated like a normal witch, when there were people like that fan who treated you like a zoo animal.

 

“Next stop I’ll get out.”

 

The words were whispered directly into her ear and Louis felt goosebumps erupt on the skin of her neck. She _really_ had to gain control over this being-attracted-to-Harry-Styles thing. Nodding shakily, she followed her Harry (she only called her ‘her Harry’ because she didn’t want to confuse her with the other Harry in her mind. Obviously. She didn’t do it because she liked the sound of it. Absurd.) outside and almost fell over an old branch on the ground. In the last second she was caught by Harry, who steadied her with a hand on her waist.

 

“Oops”, Louis mumbled and laughed when she heard the “Hi” that Harry answered. So she wasn’t the only one who remembered their first meeting. How she’d fallen into Harry’s arms, and how even then Harry had kept her completely safe…

 

_Stop right there, Louis Tomlinson_ , she reminded herself. _Job, remember?_

“We’ve got to follow her – or well, me, I guess.” Harry let go of Louis and slipped her hands into the pockets of her coat. So they did. They walked a few paces behind the other Harry the entire way to her flat, and they talked. Harry told Louis about the life as a superstar in the wizarding world, about Liam and Zayn and how much she loved songwriting. Louis told Harry about her reasons to become an auror, about the training, about Niall and about her family. She even told Harry about fucking up the Nott case, and how much she hated not succeeding. Harry listened. Harry laughed at the right times, she was quiet at the right times, she asked the right questions. Everything with Harry felt right, and Louis had a hard time remembering her reasons for keeping a distance.

 

Soon (too soon) the other Harry disappeared into her house, and the two of them stopped walking. Louis looked at her watch.

 

“Ten minutes, then we’re brought back to the present.” Harry said nothing. Glancing up at her, Louis saw that unreadable expression on her face again.

 

“Hey. You okay?”

 

Timidly, Harry reached out and pushed a loose strand of Louis’ hair behind her ear. “You’re amazing.” Her voice was quiet, but clear like the night sky above the city. Louis felt her cheeks heating up. “You too”, she whispered silently. Without thinking, she leaned in.

 

*

 

“Fuck. _Fuck_.”

 

Louis violently threw her bag into the corner of the living room. Niall looked up, alarmed. “Lou? What happened?”

 

Shaking her head, Louis started to pull off her shoes and jacket. “I’m the biggest idiot in history, Niall. I fucking made out with _Harry Styles_. On a case. In which she is the client. I’m the most unprofessional auror ever. And you know what? I didn’t even ask her if she wanted to kiss me, no, I sprung it on her like – like a creep, that’s what I did. I would still be snogging her if the bloody Time Turner wouldn’t have gone off, thank fuck for that.” She took a breath. “How am I supposed to face her without kissing her again? Her lips were so soft, and she was so good at it!”

 

Niall opened her mouth to say something, but Louis just kept talking. “And by the way, I still don’t have any clue about who hexed her or how to reverse it. Fuck!”

 

The next moment, Niall had pinned her down on the sofa and a hand on her lips was gently stopping her from ranting any more. “Merlin’s balls, Tommo. If she kissed back, what’s the problem?”

 

Really? _What’s the problem?!_ Had Niall not listened to her? “My job – “, she began, but Niall snorted. “They won’t fire you, promise. Like I said, one failed case doesn’t make you a failure. And many people have found their partners through their work, it’s not that unprofessional.”

 

Louis thought about it for a minute, then nodded. “You’re right”, she said, feeling very stupid all of a sudden. This was typical for her – making a big deal out of a simple situation. A thought crossed her mind and she sat up abruptly. “Shit, I just left. I didn’t even say goodbye!”

 

Niall’s laughter was as loud as always and against her own will, Louis started laughing too. It was a bit hysterical, her freaking out about Harry Styles. “Would you have expected this a week ago? Me have a crush on a damn popstar?” Her friend just patted her shoulder and shook her head, but her eyes were glinting.

 

“As for your case – “

 

Louis bit her lip. Now that was a problem that wasn’t just in her head.

 

“You will find a solution, honestly. Like, is there anything you forgot? Any loopholes? Suspicious people?”

 

“No.” Suddenly, something crossed her mind and Louis pressed her hand to her mouth. Shit. What if…

 

“Gotta go! Ni, I love you. I genuinely love you, you saved my life!”

 

 

The muffled “I didn’t even do anything!” was the last thing she heard before she apparated away – right into Harry’s living room. Louis opened her eyes and saw a frowning Harry laying in front of the TV, eating ice cream right out of the container, watching some kind of muggle comedy. She was the human embodiment of sulking.

 

A sharp pain cut through Louis’ stomach when she realized that _she_ was most likely the reason for the other girl’s unhappiness.

 

“Hey”, she greeted her, as softly as she could manage. Harry turned her head to her and immediately blushed a deep red. “Louis! Uhm – what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I have an idea about your voice.”

 

She wasn’t sure if the emotion that quickly flickered over Harry’s face was relief or disappointment, or a mixture of both, but she couldn’t focus on that now.

 

“See, we forgot something. Between your concert and the bus stop, you did meet people.”

 

“No I didn’t – oh. Oh.” Harry’s eyes were wide and oh so green. Louis couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

“Anyway. Yeah, the Meet&Greet. It had to be someone there. So, what do you say? Wanna make a quick trip to Friday evening again?”

 

*

 

“Zayn!”

 

“Liam, I love you!”

 

“Can I have a picture with all three of you?”

 

Louis breathed deeply through her nose. “Is it always like that?”, she whispered. Harry next to her grinned. “Yeah, but trust me, you get used to it. Most of them are quite sweet, so it’s alright.”

 

Hm. Louis looked up at her and blinked awkwardly when their eyes met. There was nothing she wanted to do more than just grab Harry and make out with her for days, but if everything went well, they would be able to do that in just a few hours. Suddenly, Harry gasped.

 

Louis followed her eyes and tensed up. The fan that they had also met in the morning was standing in the corner with her wand in her hand, lips moving as if she was chanting a spell. And she was clearly looking at the other Harry.

 

*

 

Louis sat down at the bar and turned to her friends. Niall, her and One Direction had decided to go out to celebrate the solved case and Harry’s reappeared singing voice. The girl had confessed immediately upon being confronted by Louis the next day, and told them the spell that would bring back Harry’s voice.

 

Zayn leaned forward. “But I still don’t understand why she did it.”

 

“She wanted to be able to sing like Harry”, Louis explained with a roll of her eyes. “But the spell malfunctioned, and she only took away Harry’s voice without having it herself.”

 

Harry reached for her elbow. “She apologized though.”

 

Helpless, Louis could only smile. Harry was too forgiving. Talking about that… She coughed. “Can we talk? Uhm – in private?” So they went outside, her and Harry, standing on the sidewalk and watching the stars. Louis had a strange flashback to when they had first kissed.

 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

Noticing Harry’s questioning gaze, Louis swallowed. “About when I kissed you. I kind of sprung it on you. And afterwards I just left. And. I’m really sorry. I still want to kiss you, by the way. Kind of always.”

 

Harry pulled her closer and their eyes met. All Louis could see was a beautiful smile, and then, when Harry kissed her, she couldn’t see anything at all. She was too busy being happy. When they parted, Harry giggled.

 

“Same, by the way. I always want to kiss you too.”

 

 


End file.
